The Infernal Devices: The Sight
by WaffleManaic
Summary: Lucille Dawson isn't smart. Lucille Dawson has no idea how to read. Lucille Dawson is an American. Lucille Dawson is average. When Lucille Dawson finds herself a job at the London Institute she doesn't know what to expect. Set in during the Clockwork Angel, Lucille finds herself stuck between lust, enemies, allies, and trouble. Will she make it out?


New start, new people, new life. At least that's what her sister told her.  
"You're lucky, Lucie, you get to have a new life!" She would say. I miss her so much. It wasn't fair.

Of course, that's not what I wanted; I wanted to stay in America with my missing family. Adelaide would understand she was all I had left anyways. I never wanted to be a maid. I never wanted to leave my sister. I never wanted to leave.

I showed up at the address I was given, it was a old church. I groaned, rolling my neck to the side of my head trying to find light in this situation. I heaved my suitcase up the cracked stairs but before my eyes the run-down church changed.

It wasn't a church at all actually. It was a enormous building with gaping windows and beautiful wooden details. My hand stroked the soft wood as a smile crept on to my face. Before I could gaze anymore a young girl, no older than 23 opened the door. She had a long, thin scar that ran down her cheek and brown hair.

"Oh," She said smiling at me "You must be Lucille. I'm Sophie."

I nodded. I didn't really want to talk. Talking had kind of tapered off since Adelaide...

Sophie took me inside and called for a woman, Charlotte, I believe her name was. A woman was head of this strange house. Well I suppose all strange houses have strange people inside. She was a kind woman. She took me to my room and Sophie helped me get settled.

"Well, I think Charlotte wants to introduce you to the others." She said putting my hair in a braid "Come on, we don't have all day."

She walked so fast, she ran. I hurried down the corridors, tripping several times. Sophie seemed to know where everything was and could probably find way around this place blindfolded somehow. She took me to a large dining room with a long table with chairs on both sides.  
"Oh!" Charlotte said upon my arrival. She cleared her voice. "Jem, Will, Tessa. Jessamine. This is Lucille. She's going to be new staff here. I'd like you all to welcome her with opening arms."

Once she finishes. I can feel my cheeks heat up. I keep my head and follow Sophie.  
"Lucille," Sophie says quietly "You don't need to follow me. Why don't you go sit next to Jem? He's the one with the silver hair."  
I nod my head curtly and go to sit down.

"Hi," he says smiling at me "I'm Jem."

I smile lightly. "Lucille."

"I know," He says with a sweet smile "Where have you wandered here from?"

"America." I whisper

"America?" The girl- Tessa, asks "What state? I'm from New York."

"Boston. Quite small actually." I say a little bolder.

"That's where Edgar Allen Poe was born. Have you read any of his poems? They're quite remarkable actually," She says taking a sip of tea "What's your favorite novel?"

Novel. I replay the work in my head; then it hits me, I don't know how to read. I can feel my mouth go dry.  
I just nod, not knowing what to say.

A boy with black hair and stunning blue eyes turns his attention to me. "You don't know how to read, do you?"

I shake my head in a no.

After that I get up. I wasn't going to scrutinize myself. I tell Charlotte that I'm going for a walk. Showing by her face, she doesn't approve but She understands, I need to give myself some space.

After ten minutes I find myself wandering helplessly around the Institute. Why is this damned place so big? Eventually I give up and try to find a private place to rest. I push open two double doors to reveal a library that would give me a headache from all the shelves of words I can't understand.

I find a windowsill to sit on and relax. It has a beautiful view of the city. I grab a few short books and take a look inside. I rack my brain to find anything about reading.

"It's not that hard, you know," I voice says from the doors. "Reading, I mean."

Standing there is Jem. His silver hair shone in the light and made his skin look unusually angelic.

"Easy for you to say," I mumble "You've known how to read your entire life."

"Yeah," He says sweetly. Like he knows hat I've been through, without actually knowing "But I could teach you."

I laugh. "I appreciate the offer but I think I'm a hopeless cause."

"No ones a hopeless cause, Lucille." The corners of his mouth twitch

I smile. "I should be getting bed."

"I'd love too." He says linking arms

After I finally lay in bed, I can't seem to sleep. I toss and turn but can't find the right position or a comfortable way to lay on my pillows. So I just lay there until I fall asleep.

3RD PERSON  
Will was up early, for a change. Lucille serves him his typical tea and reads some of the newspaper.  
"All this mundane stuff is rather stupid, don't you think?" He says to Lucille

She nods slowly, not paying attention. He sighs getting up for a walk around the park. Lucille, with little to do watches from a window. Outside there isn't just Will there's a girl. Her mud stained dress is nearly falling off her body and hair is a mess. Her eyes seem to have sunk to the back of her head and she seems delirious. She moves slowly clutching a small white bag with her life.  
She knocks on the door slowly with her right hand. Lucille rushes downstairs to where Will had already opens the door.

"Hello," The girl says hoarsely "This is the Institute, am I correct?"

"Yes," Will says with a raised eyebrow "Are you okay? You look like you crawled right out of a sewer. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, honestly. I just need a place to sleep. I'm hoping I can sleep here because I am certainly not in the mood to go stay with a man I hardly know." She tilting her head to the side

Lucille nods

She sighs, relieved. "Wonderful!"

I lead her down a few stairways to her room. "You should see the weather out there. It is atrocious. Windy and rainy! Well, I don't really know what I expected from London; always rainy." She says

"What's your name?" She asks "I'm Eliza, by the way."

"Lucille." Lucille says slowly, like shes examining it in her head

"Lucille," Eliza repeats "No, that's too long. I like Lucie much better. Doesn't it roll off the tongue?"

Lucille shrugs but it's obviously a sensitive name and she takes offense to it as she slightly flinches. She gestures silently to a room and Eliza steps inside.

"Oh please, call me Eliza. Miss is far too formal."  
Lucille nods and turns away from the ragged girl with a big personality but she was trouble and Lucille knew it.


End file.
